sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Ugarit
Ugarit is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 1904 BC. Major cities include Ugarit, the capital, Sheklesh, Tuttul, Silhu, Aru and Suksu. The nobility in Ugarit are called the Royal Maryannu (Marianu Šarri). List of Kings of Ugarit * Ammishtamru I. 1932-1927 * 'Ibiranu I. 1927-1917 * 'Ibiranu II. 1917-1904 * Yaqarum I. 1904-1893 * Niqmaddu I. 1893-1882 * 'Arhalbu I. 1882-1874 * Yaqarum II. 1874-1863 * Ammishtamru II. 1863-1849 * Niqmepa I. 1849-1839 * 'Ibiranu III. 1839-1829 * 'Ammurapi I. 1829-1814 * 'Arhalbu II. 1814-1805 * Niqmepa II. 1805-1797 * 'Ammurapi II. 1797-1782 * Ammishtamru III. 1782-1769 * 'Arhalbu III. 1769-1752 * Niqmepa III. 1752-1738 * 'Ammurapi III. 1738-1721 * Niqmepa IV. 1721-1703 * Yaqarum III. 1703-1691 * Ammishtamru IV. 1691-1677 * 'Arhalbu IV. 1677-1660 * 'Ammurapi IV. 1660-1647 * Yaqarum IV. 1647-1629 * Ammishtamru V. 1629-1614 * Niqmepa V. 1614-1599 * 'Ibiranu IV. 1599-1584 * 'Arhalbu V. 1584-1565 * Yaqarum V. 1565-1539 * 'Ammurapi V. 1539-1520 * 'Ibiranu V. 1520-1497 * Ammishtamru VI. 1497-1472 * 'Arhalbu VI. 1472-1447 * Ammishtamru VII. 1447-1432 * Niqmepa VI. 1432-1412 * 'Ibiranu VI. 1412-1391 * 'Ammurapi VI. 1391-1366 * Yaqarum VI. 1366-1344 * Ammishtamru VIII. 1344-1318 * 'Arhalbu VII. 1318-1299 * 'Ibiranu VII. 1299-1275 * 'Ammurapi VII. 1275-1251 * Yaqarum VII. 1251-1224 * Niqmepa VII. 1224-1201 * Ammishtamru IX. 1201-1188 * 'Arhalbu VIII. 1188-1159 * Urtenu I 1159-1139 * Yaqarum VIII. 1139-1117 * Niqmepa VIII. 1117-1093 * 'Ibiranu VIII. 1093-1072 * Ammishtamru X. 1072-1053 * Yaqarum IX. 1053-1020 * 'Arhalbu IX. 1020-997 * Niqmepa IX. 997-980 * 'Ibiranu IX. 980-951 * 'Ammurapi VIII. 951-923 * Ammishtamru XI. 923-904 * Nu'me-Rašap I. 904-891 * Ammishtamru XII. 891-870 * Niqmepa X. 870-849 * 'Arhalbu X. 849-813 * Ammishtamru XIII. 813-790 * 'Ibiranu X. 790-773 * Šiptia I 773-752 * Niqmepa XI. 752-730 * 'Arhalbu XI. 730-702 * Niqmepa XII. 702-687 * Ammishtamru XIV. 687-663 * Urtenu II. 663-629 * Nu'me-Rašap II. 629-602 * 'Ibiranu XI. 602-583 * Ammishtamru XV. 583-560 * Urtenu III. 560-533 * Niqmepa XIII. 533-507 * Šiptia II. 507-477 * 'Arhalbu XII. 477-431 * 'Ibiranu XII. 431-412 * Gamir-Addu I. 412-371 * Ebdu-Rašap I 371-354 * Ammishtamru XVI. 354-322 * 'Ibiranu XIII. 322-298 * 'Arhalbu XIII. 298-276 * Niqmepa XIV. 276-250 * 'Ammurapi IX. 250-221 * 'Ibiranu XIV. 221-197 * 'Arhalbu XIV. 197-168 * Yanhanu I. 168-144 * Niqmepa XV. 144-118 * Ammishtamru XVII. 118-89 * 'Ibiranu XV. 89-69 * Yaqarum X. 69-40 BC * 'Arhalbu XV. 40-15 BC * Attenu I 15 BC-17 AD * Ammishtamru XVIII. 17-40 * Niqmepa XVI. 40-65 * Nu'me-Rašap III 65-107 * 'Ammurapi X. 107-141 * 'Arhalbu XVI. 141-180 * Ammishtamru XIX. 180-211 * 'Ibiranu XVI. 211-240 * Ammishtamru XX. 240-283 * 'Arhalbu XVII. 283-310 * 'Ibiranu XVII. 310-339 * Šiptia III. 339-362 * Ammishtamru XXI. 362-390 * Niqmepa XVII. 390-414 * Attenu II 414-441 * 'Ibiranu XVIII. 441-470 * 'Ammurapi XI. 470-493 * Yaqarum XI. 493-520 * Niqmepa XVIII. 520-555 * 'Arhalbu XVIII. 555-591 * Ammishtamru XXII. 591-617 * Gamir-Addu II 617-651 * Niqmepa XIX. 651-679 * Yanhanu II 679-701 * Attenu III. 701-733 * 'Arhalbu XIX. 733-756 * 'Ibiranu XIX. 756-781 * Ammishtamru XXIII. 781-815 * Niqmepa XX. 815-853 * Ebdu-Rašap II 853-890 * 'Arhalbu XX. 890-919 * 'Ammurapi XII. 919-962 * 'Ibiranu XX. 962-993 * Ammishtamru XXIV. 993-1016 * Niqmepa XXI. 1016-1058 * 'Arhalbu XXI. 1058-1080 * 'Ibiranu XXI. 1080-1103 * Yaqarum XII. 1103-1140 * Šiptia IV 1140-1165 * Niqmepa XXII. 1165-1202 * Yaqarum XIII. 1202-1231 * Ammishtamru XXV. 1231-1259 * 'Ibiranu XXII. 1259-1283 * 'Arhalbu XXII. 1283-1313 * Niqmepa XXIII. 1313-1352 * Yanhanu III 1352-1386 * 'Ibiranu XXIII. 1386-1417 * 'Arhalbu XXIII. 1417-1448 * 'Gamir-Addu III. 1448-1477 * Niqmepa XXIV. 1477-1502 * Ammishtamru XXVI. 1502-1530 * 'Ibiranu XXIV. 1530-1557 * 'Arhalbu XXIV. 1557-1592 * Niqmepa XXV. 1592-1618 * Yanhanu IV. 1618-1640 * Attenu IV. 1640-1663 * Ammishtamru XXVII. 1663-1690 * 'Arhalbu XXV. 1690-1711 * Yaqarum XIV. 1711-1743 * 'Ibiranu XXV. 1743-1770 * 'Ammurapi XIII 1770-1794 * Ebdu-Rašap III 1794-1823 * Ammishtamru XXVIII. 1823-1854 * Yaqarum XV. 1854-1873 * 'Ibiranu XXVI. 1873-(1890) ** Crown Prince Nu'me-Rašap Religion The Gods Major gods in Ugarit include Teššub, Dagan, El the Father of the Gods, Thukamun and Šanim, El's attendants and messengers, Ba'al (Hadad), the moon God Yarih and his consort Nikkal, the mountain Gods Hazzi and Namni, the Goddess Anat (cult centre in Silhu), El's daughter and wife Athirat (also called Elat "Goddess", and Qodesh, "Holiness) , El's other wife the Goddess Rahmay, the war God Kemosh, El's sons Šalim the Evening Star and Šahar the Morning Star, Horanu the God of Magic, Šapšu the sun goddess, the Goddess Pidrayu, Kothar-wa-Khasis the smith god and God of Wisdom, god of illness and death Rašap who is the gatekeeper of the sun on it's daily journey across the sky and into the unterworld, and the seven Kotharat Goddesses (midwives). The sun Goddess, Šapšu, is considered something of a messenger in Ugaritic religion. Rituals The offerings made by the King in the Temple of Rašap are the snout and neck of a beast, silver and gold and then one arrow. Another form of offering that can be made to Rašap is the mouth/head of a lion. The Myth of Aqhat relates the murder of Aqhat, son of Danel King of the Haranamites, who was given as a son to the childless Danel by El. Aqhat was murdered by the Goddess Anat, because Aqhat had recieved a bow meant for her from the smith God Kothar. She attempted to persuade Aqhat to give up the bow, but he refused, so she turned into a falcon and dropped her underling Yatpan who then murdered Aqhat, but dropped the bow into the sea. A great drought came on the land as a result. Danel and his daughter discovered Aqhat's murder. Only the resurrection of Aqhat could result in the return of normalcy. The King, according to the style used in the Myth of Keret, is considered having Divine ancestry and before his ascension the King is described thusly: "He will drink the milk of Athirat, he will drain the breast of Virgin Rahmay, the suckling of the goddesses." The King upon his ascension goes through a ritual through which he enters into sacred marriage with the Goddess Pidrayu. The purification ritual goes thus: "Now repeat the liturgy of purification, for purification of the women of Ugarit, and atonement for the foreigner within the walls of Ugarit, and atonement for his wife Whenever your state of grace be changed, whether by the accusation of the Qatians, or by the accusations of the Dadmians, or by the accusations of the Hurrians, or by the accusations of the Hittites, or by the accusations of the Cypriots, or by the accusations of your opressed ones, or by the accusations of your poor ones Whenever your state of grace be changed, either by anger, or through impatience, or through some evil you have done Whenever your state of grace be changed, concerning the sacrifices and the offering, our sacrifice we offer This is the offering we make This is the victim we immolate May it be born aloft to the Father of the Gods May it be born aloft to the Pantheon of the Gods To the Assembly of the Gods To Thukanum and Šanim Here is the donkey" The Mourning ritual for a deceased consists of pouring ashes on one's head, putting on simpler mourning clothes and lacerating one's skin with stones and cutting ones hair. A common offering given to temples by men returning from the sea is an anchor, often specifically made for the purpose.